elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
LG Elevator
LG Elevators was the division of LG Electronics which manufactured elevators and escalators. It was acquired by Otis in 1999 and became LG-OTIS Elevator Company until in the mid 2000s when it changed name to Otis Elevator Korea. History LG, shorts for Lucky Goldstar, was the result of a merger between GoldStar and Lucky Chemical in 1994. Elevators and escalator produced from the mid 1990s onward were essentially rebranded GoldStar products. In 1999, the elevator division was acquired by Otis Elevator Company, later known as LG-OTIS Elevator CompanyOtis Elevator Korea (translated version) from 2000 until 2003, when it was renamed to OTIS-LG Elevator Company. Later in 2006, OTIS-LG was again renamed to Otis Elevator Korea. Notable elevator types/models Like GoldStar, almost every LG's traction elevator model names made up of three letters. The first letter refers to the height application (low, mid or high-rise), the second letter refers to the fact that the model use VVVF, and the third letter refers to the elevator type. All models except HVP-II uses geared machines. HVP-II uses gearless machines. Low-rise models *'LVP': Passenger elevator with 1 m/s speed *'LVS': Service elevator *'LVB': Bed elevator for hospitals *'LVF': Freight elevator *'LVO': Observation/scenic elevator Mid-rise models *'LVP': Passenger elevator *'LVS': Service elevator *'LVB': Bed elevator for hospitals *'LVF': Freight elevator *'LVO': Observation/scenic elevator High-rise models *'HVP-I': For buildings up to 30 floors. It uses a geared machine with helical gears and has speeds from 90 to 150 m/min or 1.5 to 2.5 m/s. *'HVP-II': For buildings with more than 30 floors. It uses a gearless machine and has speeds from 120 to 360 m/min or 2 to 6 m/s. LGP, MGP and HGP These models were successors of the LVP, MVP and HVP models. These models have button beep added inside the elevator, and some of the elevators have the ability to cancel car calls by simply pressing the same floor button again. Di (Distributed Inverter) A successor of LGP, MGP and HGP, this is a geared and gearless elevator made from 1999 until 2004. In this model, the digital segments on the floor indicators have been changed from red to orange. In addition, a button beep inside has become a standard feature and some elevators have the ability to cancel a car call selection. Di consists of four series: *'Di1:' This model is for low to mid-rise buildings *'Di2:' This is a mid-rise elevator model with helical gear machine and 30-150 m/min speeds. *'Ds4:' This is a high-rise elevator model with gearless machine and 120-240 m/min speeds, simlar to HVP-II. *'Di5:' Another high-rise elevator model. Elevator fixtures Notable installations Notable overseas distributors *Hyatt Elevators and Escalators Corporation (Philippines, 1995-1998)About us - Hyatt Elevators and Escalators Corporation *PT. Jaya Kencana (Indonesia, 1995-1999) Gallery Nameplates and capacity badges IMG_0819.JPG|Mid-1990s capacity badge. LG capacity badge ARS.JPG|Mid-1990s capacity badge. This badge was used along with the black rounded square and touch sensitive buttons. LG badge KIGH.JPG|Late 1990s capacity badge. LG OTIS.jpg|An escalator safety diagram sticker with the LG-OTIS Elevator Company name. This escalator was installed after Otis acquires LG Elevators. Penjaringan-20130530-00482.jpg|LG elevator capacity badge from the early 2000s. IMG_2715.jpg|LG elevator controller data plate from the early 2000s. LG-OTIS traction machine data plate.JPG|LG-OTIS elevator traction machine data plate from the early 2000s. Other LG Elevator Mall Ambasador JKT.jpg|Inside the LG service elevator at Mall Ambasador, Jakarta, Indonesia. See also *GoldStar *LG-OTIS *Sigma Elevator Company Category:Elevator companies Category:Elevator companies based in Asia Category:Elevator divisions Category:Elevator divisions that have been acquired